Apologies
by Xadkarius
Summary: The famous musician Ms Buvelle has cancelled her concert, causing an uproar! One short One-Shot. Dl Dr.


Author's note: As titled, I would like to apologize deeply that I cannot continue with writing, and I might only start again in mid-November to December. Many things have cropped up and my life is suddenly really hectic, so I apologize again for the lack of content. I hope this story will be satisfactory.

* * *

"What?! She cancelled her concert?!"

"I know right! How could she!"

At least they are refunding us…

I thought quietly to myself, ignoring the crowd's response.

Many people were complaining about the famous musician, Ms Sona Buvelle. Apparently, she had cancelled her concert at the drop of a hat, and there was no clear explanation yet.

Yet, I believed in her. She wasn't the kind of person to make poorly thought decisions.

That said though, most didn't care, merely thinking for themselves.

* * *

I sighed to myself.

Why? Why did this have to happen?

Right when everything was going so well…

Another message.

I didn't even feel like reading it. I knew it would be something along the lines of, Oh Ms Sona, why are you so inconsiderate?

Still, I owed it to them to read their messages.

I took a peek at my phone, to see something unexpected.

"From: Ahri

Don't be discouraged, Ms Buvelle! I'm sure you had your reasons! I'll always support you!"

Ahri…?

A tear rolled down my cheek.

I squeezed my eyes shut as a torrent of sadness hit me.

Thank you, Ahri.

* * *

I gently knocked on the door.

I was really nervous. Even though I was a popstar, we had never really met before and I looked up to her. After all, she was mute, and could still perform so well.

The door peeked open, and she peered at me with a sad, fearful, look.

"Hi, I'm Ahri…"

I mumbled, uncharacteristically shy.

What's wrong with you Ahri?!

I really felt like slapping myself.

Sona seemed to brighten up, wiping away the tears that were on her cheeks quickly, before inviting me in with a gesture.

"I… thank you."

I mumbled, shyly, as I entered.

It was a bright room, with a red sofa and a nice queen-sized bed.

The walls were pink, with various paintings.

Sona went over to the small pantry and started boiling some water, before seeming to realize something and quickly went to grab a small whiteboard.

She quickly scribbled down, in beautiful cursive, the words "Please have a seat."

I sat down on the sofa, and she quickly erased the words and scribbled another few words.

"Would you like some tea?"

I looked at how excited she was, and I didn't have the heart to say no.

Seeing how she seemed to be happy from just being busy, I wondered what could have made her cancel her concert.

"Here's your tea~!"

Sona wrote, with a smiley face, as she placed the tea on the table top in front of me.

"Thank you, Ms Buvelle-"

"Please, call me Sona."

She wrote, smiling.

"S-Sona… I am a huge fan of yours, and I know you cancelled your concert for good reason, but is it too much to ask to tell everyone your reasons? It would be less problematic that way…"

Sona looked down, her features crestfallen.

Oh no, I hurt her!

"I'm… sorry. Pretend I said nothing-"

"It's fine."

She wrote.

She sat down next to me and leant back.

"Honestly, there are too many reasons for me to state any. I still have to pursue my education. Writing pieces are so time-consuming, and my mother is chiding me on quitting my job to focus on studies. My manager wants me to perfect every song, and my audience wants more new content from me. My manager just called me to cancel my contract. Apparently, I'm not successful enough."

She wrote in bits and pieces.

My eyes watered as I saw how much pressure she was under, and I could feel the sadness and fear, and especially the anxiety coming from her.

"Thanks for coming. I'm really sorry you had to see me like this…"

She wrote, sadly.

I gently held her arm, and smiled.

"It's fine. I'll help you."

She looked at me puzzled.

Honestly, I didn't know a solution either.

But it's always worth to try, right?

P.S. Hope ya'll enjoyed this! Thanks to all my patient friends and followers!

If you want me to continue this when I have the time, do leave a comment below, and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
